supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
McQueens Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny,Stella Visits a Family at the end of the Road Wanye:(Bleep) You Announcer:After Losing their Son to Cot Death,Wanyes Behaviour is worsen everyday Submission Reel Leona:Hi I'm Leona Bruce:And I'm Bruce and we have 2 Children Riley is 4 and half and Wanye is 3,Im a House Hunter I work from Mondays to Fridays Leona:And I'm a stay at home Mum,Over Last Year we lost another son called Jordon to Cot Death,Its makes Wanye upset and angry Arrival Observation Begins Stella:Mum is trying to get the kids ready for the day when Riley is watching Elena of Avalor but Wanye wants to watch Paw Patrol Wanye:Can you let me watch Paw Patrol,Please Riley:No Leona:Wanye shes watching Elena Stella:Dad is about to head to work leaving Mum to her Own devices Wanye:(Bleep) You Stella:I Don't Beileve what ive just heard a 3 Year old said the F Word to his mother is very Disgusting to see Leona:DONT YOU DARE SAY THE F WORD AND NOW YOU LOST YOUR MAGIC MARKER Puts Wanyes Mickey Mouse Magic Marker to Toy Jail Gives Riley her Disney Princess Backpack and My Little Pony Lunch Bag Talk with Leona Stella:After we dropped Riley off I get to speak to mum Leona:Since ive lost Jordon from Cot Death,Wanye at the time will come to 2 and a half and Riley is 4 years old since hes upset and angry about Jordon not being here is just I cant handle the situation Stella:Im Sorry for your Loss,Dear Leona:Since the day of the funeral he dosent not want to deal with it and talk about it is just (Breaks down),I'm Sorry Stella:I Know Dear Lunchtime Stella:When Mum is making Lunch,Wanye is asking for his bottle Wanye:I Want My Bottle Leona:I Will in a Minute Wanye:I WANT MY BOTTLE Stella:Wanye is 3 Years old and still on the Bottles gives Wanye his Bottle Stella:This is Crazy Naptime Stella:After Lunch Mum deiced to put Wanye down for a Nap but Wanye wants to watch Paw Patrol Leona:Say Goodbye Paw Patrol Wanye:NO NO NO NO NO NO NO(He Screams) Leona:Sorry You have to take a Nap say See you later Paw Patrol Stella:Once we got Upstairs things got worse Leona:If you get out of Bed you will get a Paddle and Lose another Toy Wanye:LET ME WATCH PAW PATROL AND YOU CANT STOP ME Puts Wanyes Rocky Plush in to Toy Jail Takes Leonas IPad and watch Paw Patrol Episode "Pups Save the Driving Bell" On Netflix Leona:No Turn off Paw Patrol so get back in bed and Relax or else i will Paddle you Took her IPad away from Wanye Cries Wanye:(Bleep) You (Bleep) Puts Wanyes Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD and Lotso Plush into Toy Jail Leona:Thats what you get for calling me a B Word Talk with Riley Stella:When Riley came home I want to talk about how she feels is holding her Rapunzel and Merdia Doll Stella:Thats a Very Nice Room Riley:I Know Riley:Since I lost Jordon,Wanyes got more Angry and Stressed out and on the day of his Funeral I was holding a Minnie Mouse Plush and my final words to him was "I Love You" and the next morning he died Breaks down Crying Stella:Im Sorry to hear about that,Things can upset you sometimes but it will get better,Ok Riley:Ok Dinnertime Stella:Later on dad comes home from work while mum is making dinner Wanye:I Want Burgers Leona:No We are having Cottage Pie with Vegetables Wanye:I HATE COTTAGE PIEEEEE IT MAKES ME SICK Leona:Youre are not having Burgers is at the Dinner Holding her Royal Shimmer Cinderella Doll Wanye:I DONT WANT COTTAGE PIE Lenoa:Take one Bite and youre done Bedtime Stella:Its time for Bed when Wanye want his Mum IPad to watch Paw Patrol Wanye:I WANT PAW PATROL Leona:Its bedtime Wanye:ILL FIND A WAY TO WATCH PAW PATROL Leona:GET IN BED RIGHT NOW OR ELSE ANOTHER TOY GONE Puts Wanyes Toy Story DVD in to Toy Jail Gives Wanye his Bottle Parents Meeting House Rules Reward System Stella:Riley this is for you is a Disney Princess Reward Chart and for Wanye I got Paw Patrol Reward Chart